Toire No Hanako-san
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: 'Hanako-san apakah kau ada di dalam' salah satu cara untuk memanggil arwah seorang gadis dari balik bilik toilet perempuan. Sebuah urband legend yang menjadi topik hangat di kalangan pelajar Jepang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana bila hantu tersebut memakan korban jiwa? Siapapun yang memanggilnya, jangan harap bisa hidup kembali./Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Prologue: Surprise Pathetic


**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"_Hanako-san apakah kau ada di dalam?"_

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Hanako-san dimanakah dirimu?"_

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"_Hanako—"_

"_**Aku di belakangmu."**_

Orang itu pun mulai menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Ia pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya hendak beranjak keluar dari bilik toilet.

**PATS!**

Saat ia berbalik, terlihat seorang anak kecil menggunakan seragam sekolah ditambah rok berwarna merah! Rambutnya yang di bob juga berponi, lalu terlihat begitu banyak sekali darah membasahi seragamnya. Sosok tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat seringai mematikan juga darah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"_**Mau main bersamaku?"**_

Seketika itu juga, terdengar teriakan melengking yang menggema di bilik toilet perempuan suatu sekolah di malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Toire No Hanako-san | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, horror**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Slight: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Tetsu!" teriak Aomine yang tengah berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

Kuroko mulai menoleh ke belakang lalu seketika ia pun tersenyum tipis ke arah Aomine. Aomine mempelankan langkah berlarinya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Doumo Aomine-kun, tumben tidak bareng dengan Momoi-san?"

"Oh Satsuki? Hari ini dia izin tidak masuk."

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali Momoi-san izin."

"Yaaa katanya sih dia harus pergi mengunjungi kakeknya yang sedang di opname."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Merasa suasana agak canggung, Aomine mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aa Tetsu tidak berangkat bersama Akashi?" tanya Aomine heran, karena tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai _bluenette _itu berangkat sendiri. Mengingat bahwa Akashi mengidap Tetsuya-complex.

"Akashi-kun berangkat lebih awal katanya ia harus mempersiapkan beberapa berkas OSIS yang akan diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti, ya mengingat bahwa kaptennya itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Sejak kelas satu ia sudah di jabat menjadi kapten tim basket Teikou serta menjadi ketua OSIS. Sungguh, hidup menjadi Akashi itu memang menyenangkan.

Bergelimang harta, memiliki otak jenius, parasnya yang tampan sungguh membuat para siswi SMP Teikou di mabuk cinta oleh kegantengan Akashi, selalu membawa gunting merah kesayangannya, dan jangan lupakan ia juga siswa yang paling ditakuti oleh para murid juga guru. Karena ke jeniusannya lah yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini, serta perkataannya yang absolut dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Terkadang Aomine iri dengan kehidupan Akashi. Ya sesekali ia juga ingin mencoba menjalani hidup seperti Akashi yang dibilang sempurna itu.

"Aomine-kun?" pertanyaan Kuroko sukses membuat Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah gomen Tetsu."

"Iiee daijoubu, lebih baik kita cepat Aomine-kun kalau tidak mau dihukum," ujar Kuroko sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Aomine tersenyum riang lalu mulai menyamakan langkahnya dnegan sahabat mungilnya itu.

**~Toire No Hanako-san~**

**.**

**.**

Kedua sahabat itu sudah sampai di sekolah, sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman mereka hanya dibalas oleh anggukan juga senyuman. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun sampai di kelas 2-B kelas yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Ohayou Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!" sapa Kise dengan riangnya.

"Doumo Kise-kun."

"Ara, tumben sekali Kurokocchi bareng dengan Aominecchi ssu," ujar Kise sembari merangkul bahu Kuroko.

"Kebetulan kami bertemu di jalan Kise," jelas Aomine.

"Hee? Ketemu di jalan? Memangnya Kurokocchi tidak bareng dengan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise keheranan.

Kuroko hanya menggelang lalu menjelaskan kepada Kise. Kise mengangguk mengerti, saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba seorang siswi memasuki ruang kelas 2-B lalu berteriak histeris.

"Tolong! Ada seorang siswi yang tewas di bilik toilet wanita!" teriaknya dengan histeris.

Spontan, para murid di kelas 2-B terkaget dan mulai menenangkan siswi tersebut. Para siswa mulai keluar dari kelas untuk memastikan apakah benar ada siswi yang tewas di bilik toilet wanita atau tidak. Tak hanya para siswa kelas 2-B saja, ternyata para murid SMP Teikou berbondong-bondong untuk mengetahui kejadian tersebut.

"Siswi yang tewas? Hiii! Mengerikan ssu," ujar Kise yang tengah merinding.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aomine keheranan, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga takut dan bulu kuduk nya mulai merinding.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita coba mencari tahu saja Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

Kise dan Aomine pun mengangguk, Kuroko mulai berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dan diikuti oleh duo AoKise. Mereka mulai menuju toilet wanita, dan begitu mereka sampai ternyata begitu banya para murid yang penasaran akan kejadian mengenaskan itu. Iris baby blue Kuroko menangkap sosok yang familiar di penglihatannya. Ya, ia menangkap sosok Akashi yang tengah memeriksa korban tersebut sedangkan para pengurus OSIS yang lain tengah menghalang para murid untuk tidak masuk ke lokasi kejadian.

"Itu ada Akashi-kun."

"Sedang apa dia Tetsu?"

"Sepertinya, Akashi-kun tengah mengotopsi mayat itu."

Aomine dan Kise langsung menalan ludah, pasalnya Akashi terlalu berani atau mungkin bisa dibilang nekat mengotopsi mayat perempuan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi keluar dari bilik toilet dan mendapati begitu banyak kerumunan murid yang ingin masuk ke dalam bilik toilet yang tadi Akashi tempati.

_CKRIS_

Suara indah yang muncul dari gunting kesayangan Akashi sukses membungkam para murid. Mereka melihat Akashi dengan tatapan horror. Akashi menatap mereka dengan tajam sambil memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

"Kalian semua lebih baik kembali ke kelas masing-masing, biar kami tangani kasus ini."

Tidak ingin mendapat death glare dari Akashi, akhirnya para murid mulai meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Hingga tersisa Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine. Iris heterokrom Akashi menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko mulai berjalan mendekati Akashi, sedangkan Aomine dan Kise hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Siswi ini mati di dalam bilik toilet dengan sangat mengenaskan, dan tadi aku mencoba untuk mengotopsinya dan terdapat beberapa luka sayatan di leher juga pertunya," jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Akashi apakah kau sudah telepon polisi?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan datang sekitar 5 menit lagi."

"Akashicchi berani sekali sampai mau mengotopsi ssu."

"Sebelum polisi yang mulai mengotopsi, lebih baik jika aku duluan yang mengotopsi terlebih dahulu."

Disaat mereka tengah berbicang, terdengarlah pengumuman yang keluar dari speaker di beberapa sudut ruangan sekolah.

"_Perhatian, bagi seluruh siswa SMP Teikou hari ini kelas diliburkan sampai besok. Dikarenakan suatu tragedi tengah menimpa salah satu murid. Untuk itu, diharapkan seluruh siswa untuk segera meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Terima kasih."_

Terdengar suara kepala sekolah yang tengah mengumumakan pengumuman melewati speaker. Tak lama kemudian sekolah pun dibubarkan, Kise mulai mengajak para Kisedai untuk mampir ke Maji Burger dan diiyakan oleh mereka semua. Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di Maji Burger dan mulai memesan makanan mereka. Di saat tengah menikmati makanan, Kise mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Nee nee kalian sudah tahu tentang kisah hantu dari bilik toilet wanita ssu?"

Spontan, mereka pun langsung melirik ke arah Kise.

"Cerita hantu nodayo?" tanya Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Un, mungkin itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian tadi pagi ssu."

"Memangnya Kise-chin tahu ceritanya?" tanya Murasakibara sembari menikmati makanannya.

"Tentu saja ssu, cerita itu kan menjadi topik terpanas akhir-akhir ini ssu."

"Ceritakan Ryouta," titah Akashi.

"Jadi begini ceritanya, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang gadis bernama Hanako. Ia memiliki rambut yang di bob serta memakai seragam sekolah dipadu dengan rok merah," cerita Kise.

Aomine mulai merindining ketakutan mendengar cerita Kise walaupun masih setengah jalan, Takao mulai memeluk lengan Midorima dengan erat. Kuroko mendengarkan cerita sembari menyeruput _vanilla shake_ nya, sedangkan Akashi hanya merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Suatu ketika, ia sering di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya ssu. Karena tidak kuat ia pun mulai bunuh diri di salah satu bilik toilet perempuan," lanjut Kise mulai menegangkan suasana.

Aomine mulai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Himuro dan Murasakibara semakin serius mendengar cerita Kise.

"Apakah kalian tahu? Dibalik itu semua kalian bisa memanggil Hanako ssu."

"Hah? Ma-mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa di panggil kembali?" protes Aomine yang sudah ketakutan.

"Tentu saja bisa Aominecchi."

"Ceritakan nodayo."

Kise mulai mengambil napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Pertanda ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Caranya gampang, di malam hari atau siang hari kalian masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet wanita. Lalu mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali, dan jangan lupa untuk berkata '_Hanako-san apakah kau ada di dalam?_'. Jika Hanako menjawab '_iya aku disini, tepat di belakangmu_' berarti usahamu untuk bertemu dengannya berhasil, jika tidak ada jawaban begitu kau membuka pintu, pintunya akan terkunci dan dia mulai menampakkan dirinya dari atas kepalamu," jelas Kise panjang lebar.

Aomine langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin tidka kuat dengan cerita Kise. Takao malah menutupi mukanya di balik lengan Midorima, sedangkan si empu hanya mengusap-usap surai hitam kekasihnya berniat untuk menenangkan. Murasakibara dan Himuro saling menatap satu sama lain pertanda bahwa benarkah cerita tersebut nyata. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko dan Akashi? Hoo~ Kuroko hanya bisa menggenggam erat _vanilla shake_ nya, sedangkan Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ta-tapi apakah cerita itu benar?" tanya Aomine dengan terbata-bata.

"Katanya sih seperti itu, tetapi mungkin saja bukan siswi tersebut mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan karena ia memanggil Hanako-san ssu."

"Tunggu dulu, tetapi untuk apa ia memanggil arwah tersebut nodayo?"

"Entahlah ssu."

"Mungkin ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya," ujar Takao dengan polosnya.

"Tapi untuk apa mengakhiri hidup dengan cara yang terbilang mengenaskan seperti itu Taka-chin?"

Takao mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara. Akashi mulai menatap Kise.

"Ryouta, apakah gadis tersebut selalu memakan korban?"

"Katanya sih iya tapi entahlah itu kan hanya rumor yang belum terpecahkan ssu."

Akashi mulai berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mulai mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Aku sempat mengotopsi mayat siswi tadi dan terlihat ada begitu banyak luka sayatan di bagian leher juga perutnya. Menurutku hantu gadis tersebut mulai menyerang korbannya dengan cara menyiksanya terlebih dahulu."

Para Kisedai plus Takao juga Himuro mulai menatap Akashi, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. Mungkin, hantu tersebut mulai memakan korbannya dengan cara menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu disamping itu, aku juga melihat bekas cekikan di lehernya yang membuat wajahnya membiru meskipun darah menodai wajahnya," lanjut Akashi.

"Akashi-kun apa bisa jadi kalau hantu itu mencekik korbannya sampai mati, lalu mulai menyiksa tubuh korban tersebut?"

"Bisa jadi Tetsuya."

"Jika begitu bisa disimpulkan bahwa hantu tersebut sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan banyak warga nodayo."

Semuanya mengangguk sependapat dengan perkataan Midorima. Lalu, Akashi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyuruh Kisedai untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Setelah mereka pulang, Akashi mulai mengantar Kuroko menuju rumahnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka sudah berada di pintu gerbang rumah Kuroko. Sebelum masuk, Kuroko memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir tipis milik Akashi pertanda '_kecupan selamat malam_'.

"Oyasuminasai Tetsuya."

"Oyasuminasai Akashi-kun, hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang."

Akashi mengangguk lalu mulai membalikkan badannya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi menuju rumahnya. Kuroko pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya tak lupa juga ia mengunci pintu gerbang juga pintu rumahnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Akashi masih memikirkan cerita yang tadi Kise ceritakan. Tentang hantu yang meneror siapapun yang memanggilnya dari bilik toilet perempuan.

'_Seorang gadis yang di bully lalu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri di bilik toilet.'_

Kata-kata tersebut masih menggema di pikirannya, sungguh hal yang bodoh bukan? Mengakhiri hidup hanya dikarenak di _bully_ oleh temannya.

'Lebih baik aku segera pulang kerumah dan mencari tahu lagi tentang cerita ini,' batinnya, lalu Akashi mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/Fin?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banzai! Prologue akhirnya beres juga! XD**

**Bagaimana? Seram kah? Rame kah? #digolokmassal**

**Sebenarnya, saya mengambil cerita **_**urband legend **_**tentang Hanako-san yang menjadi cerita menarik di kalangan para pelajar di Jepang. Tetapi saya hanya mengambil sedikit saja, sisanya saya modifikasi sendiri ceritanya. :v**

**Ah iya, jika tidak ada yang kuat untuk membaca fanfic ini silahkan klik tombol back untuk keluar dari fanfic ini. Dikarenakan kesana-kesananya saya akan membuat fic ini makin menegangkan juga membuat para readers makin ketakutan plus merinding disko :D #lemparkelaut**

**Eh! Woi! Jangan main kabur aja! *bawa gunting rumput***

**Setelah selesai membaca, silahkan berikan komentar ataupun request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui via PM :3**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari para readers tercinta sangat berarti dan membuat bahagia author bego bin tolol ini(?) :D**

**Seperti biasa supaya author makin semangat membuat ceritanya, terlebih suapaya membuat para readers makin gereget extra bacanya! Terlebih dengan genre horror ini XD**

**Reviews please?^^**


End file.
